Aaron and Emily: Amplification
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Austin worries for Reid but along with finding out he'll be ok, gets some other good news of her own. HP ReA
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the second to last story for season four. I've come a long way and you've all been there with me. I really hope you all like where I go with season five. It won't be long now. Onto this story, it just had to be Reid who got infected, didn't it? Come on, as if enough things haven't happened to our Boy Wonder this season, they have to go and throw anthrax at him. Just not nice. Obviously Austin will be in this one and since after the end of season four we won't be seeing Jack for a while, he'll be in it too. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure all the pollen at my work is going to kill me, but that doesn't give me rights to the show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin groaned as her cell rang. She peaked her eye open and looked at the clock above her TV. It was three in the morning. She shot up. Everything came back to her. The phone call from Emily, Garcia showing up at her door with Jack and Henry and the four falling asleep in the living room, Garcia on one couch, Austin on the other and the boys curled up in Henry's portable playpen. Austin grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Austin, it's Emily."

"How is he Em?"

"Breathe Austin, he's going to be just fine. We'll be home later this morning and you can meet us at the office."

Austin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Emily."

"No problem. How are Garcia and the boys?"

Austin looked at the three in question, a smile crossing her face as she saw how Jack was hugging Henry protectively, even in his sleep.

"They're great. They showed up not long after you called the first time and we all sort of fell asleep waiting for news."

"Yeah one of us would have called sooner but we got caught up in the case."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Spencer is ok."

"He is. We'll see you guys in a few hours."

Austin hung up her phone and leaned back against the couch, bringing her hand up to her forehead.

"Austin?"

Austin opened her eyes and saw Garcia watching her, worry written on the other woman's face.

"It's ok Pen." Austin said. "Emily just called, they'll be home later this morning and Spencer is going to be fine."

Garcia exhaled. "He has gone through way too many things this year."

Austin nodded. "He has but it's all part of the job."

"Let's get some more sleep." Garcia said. "It won't be long before Mr. Hotchner and Mr. Jareau wake up."

Austin smiled at the two boys again. "That is true."

The two settled back down, knowing they didn't have long left before their young charges woke.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin hiked Jack further up on her hip as she stood beside Garcia in the elevator. Not twenty minutes before they had received another call from Emily saying they were back and at the office. Garcia was rocking a very cranky Henry, who had been that way since he had woken. Almost as if he knew something had gone wrong on the case. Jack was also acting funny. Instead of being his usual hyper self, he was quiet.

"Is Uncle Spencer ok?" Jack asked Austin.

Austin nodded. "He is now."

"But he wasn't." Jack said.

Austin sighed. "No he wasn't. He got sick while the team was working but he's ok now Jack. Don't worry."

Jack rested his head on Austin's shoulder. "Ok."

Austin exchanged a look with Garcia. The boys wouldn't go back to normal until they saw Reid alive and whole. Young they may be, the two BAU boys knew when something happened with their family. The doors opened and the two adults and the two children made their way into the BAU bullpen. The team was standing around Reid's desk.

"See, there he is." Austin said to Jack, pointing at Reid.

Jack lifted his head and smiled. Garcia noticed Henry also calmed down considerably since they walked in. Hotch turned and saw the four.

"Looks like you have visitors Spence." he said.

Reid looked over and smiled. Garcia and Austin carried Jack and Henry over and handed the two boys to Reid. Jack, being older, was able to sit in Reid's lap without help leaving Reid both arms free to hold Henry.

"You ok Uncle Spencer?" Jack asked.

Reid nodded. "I'm ok Jack."

Jack rested his head on Reid's arm. "Henry and I were worried."

The others shared smiles as Reid moved Henry completely into one arm and wrapped the other around Jack. Emily snuck over to her desk and pulled out her digital camera. Quietly moving back over, she stood just behind Hotch and snapped a picture of the three in Reid's chair.

"Ah you're all here."

The group turned and saw the Director walking over. Hotch and Emily both swallowed after sharing a look. They both remembered the phone call at Hotch's place after the last case.

(A/N: Ok so I'm pretty sure the guy Reid talked to in the beginning of Elephant's Memory was the director of the FBI so that's who I'm using here and instead of pulling a last name for the guy out of thin air, I'm gonna just call him John, which is how he introduced himself to Reid.)

"Director." the team chorused.

John saw the nervous looks on Hotch and Emily's faces. He snorted to himself. Well he was going to have some fun with them but they looked scared enough.

"Relax Hotch, Prentiss." John said. "I had already been informed of your relationship before Prentiss answered the phone the other night."

Emily sighed but Hotch frowned.

"Who told you sir?" he asked.

John cocked a brow. "Who do you think?"

Dave growled. "Please someone let me alone with Strauss for five minutes."

John laughed. "Sorry Dave, she actually has her uses."

The whole team, plus Austin looked shocked.

"Really?" they asked as one.

John shook his head. This group really didn't like Strauss. But then not many people in the building did.

"Yes really but that's not why I'm here." he said.

"And why are you here sir?" Garcia asked.

John faced Austin and pulled something from his pocket. The team smiled.

"This is for you Miss. Hazel." John said, handing a set of FBI credentials over to Austin. "Starting with the team's next case, you are officially a civilian FBI agent."

Austin took the creds. "Are you serious sir?"

John nodded. "Very serious. Hotch and Dave spent about a week convincing me that you should at least be given a trial run while I thought over making you a part of the team but looking over everything I was given on you, it was quite clear to me that you are ready now." he held out his hand to Austin. "Congratulations Agent Hazel."

Austin smiled and shook John's hand. "Thank you sir."

"No need to thank me." John said. "Just do a good job. Now normally civilian agents can't carry weapons but considering what this team gets into," he gave the others a look. "I'll make an exception for you. I'm sure your team can help you acquire your weapon and I expect to see you in this bullpen bright and early tomorrow morning for a formal meeting with myself, Chief Strauss, Hotch and Dave."

Austin nodded. "Yes sir."

"How did Strauss take this news sir?" Morgan asked.

John smirked. "Oh she was spitting fire for a while but she calmed down. I think." he checked his watch. "Well I have to get to a meeting so all of you have a good day, Hotch, Agent Jareau, Jack and Henry can stay as long as you like and I'll see you all later."

The team said bye to John before turning to congratulate Austin. Emily and JJ picked up Jack and Henry so Reid could get up to give Austin a hug.

"You deserve this." Reid said as he hugged Austin close. "And I know you'll be great at it."

Austin smiled and settled her head on Reid's shoulder.

"Thank you." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yay!! Austin's an agent! You're all happy with that right? And I know it probably wouldn't happen in real life, which is why I'm once again thankful this is fanfiction. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission

Sarah here! WooHOO! I'm hyper, because I've had a LOAD of white chocolate candy today. But I'm crashing fast, because for the last 4 nights, I haven't gone to sleep before 4am. Fun! I'm actually editing, while hiding in my room, from my grandparents. I really hate it when they come. OK, rambling. Loved it to death Lacy! Kisses~Sarah!


	2. Notice

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. So I created a forum for you all. It's a place for you to go and post story ideas that you'd like to see other writers try out.

I've already posted one so go check it out, post your own ideas and let's see what everyone comes up with.

Have fun!

LacytheDemonicDuck

End Transmission


End file.
